


Hip Bones

by KestrelShrike



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ABELLAN, Abelas - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy Smut, based on a prompt, lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/pseuds/KestrelShrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a 'kiss on the hip bone' prompt. Just something short and light. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hip Bones

They were a tangle of pale limbs, an intertwining of flesh and ink that flowed evenly from one body to another. A soft patter of rain hit the roof of the tent, light gray and diffused. Slowly, Lavellan opened her eyes, and then Abelas. A slow smile spread across his lips, normally inscrutable face suffused in the morning glow. Words were unnecessary. Nothing stirred in the camp save the two of them, and birds that flew back and forth outside. Outside, there were only ruins, grey stone fallen to the floor and coated with centuries of moss. 

Perhaps Abelas moved first, or Lavellan, or they moved in concert. It didn’t much matter. The movement of their bodies was what counted, their continued eagerness to explore every inch of flesh. It was so new to the two of them.

They started slow. His lips on hers, hers on his. She sat atop him, taking in his bare chest, every angle of his body, the way his muscles moved underneath his skin as his arms moved up to tease her gently. First, Abelas touched her face, one finger trailing down her neck to stop at her breasts. Clothes had been unnecessary last night, and it seemed that this morning also had no need of them. 

“You have deft fingers, but I’m not convinced that your mouth can compare.” Lavellan’s voice was husky in the morning, cracking and imperfect. Her tone, however, was clear, lightly teasing. His smiles still felt too rare to her, gone in a moment. Years of obeying Mythal left him wondering where he stood in the world. Only she was clear to him. 

His kisses were as light as his touches, the briefest touch to sensitive parts of her body. He followed her musculature downward. Her body was lean, a combination of light meals and long marches. It did not yield much beneath his pressure, no matter how insistent he was. 

Abelas paused before continuing downward. One white eyebrow arched upward, asking for approval. Lavellan’s sudden inward gasp was all he needed. 

One final kiss, the last tease. His body moved underneath hers, as he brushed his mouth against the hard bone of her hip. There was barely any flesh on it, but she felt it reverberate throughout her body. Unable to withstand it anymore, Lavellan pulled Abelas to where she wanted him most.


End file.
